The Champion Of Anubis
by AnimeSuperFreak2322
Summary: This is a story of a normal guy, or is it? A young man is destined to become a great champion for one of the most powerful gods in the world!


The Champion of Anubis

It was a sunny day in Egypt; many people were walking through the pyramids. I for one was there because of my interest in hieroglyphs & also the structure and theories of the pyramids. Our guide took us to the central chamber; we stared for minutes at the tomb and the hieroglyphs surrounding the inside of it. What happened next was a tale no-one would believe in.

The god of death had appeared before me & took me away from my friends. He was tall, dark and stood proudly on his hind legs. A thick mist was hovering around what looked like the inside of a pyramid but not the same one I had once been in.

"Anubis, is that you?" I spoke.

"Yes, I am Anubis." He replied.

"W-why have you taken me?" I questioned.

"I am in dire need of your help to save my godship" He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"B-but why me? Out of all people why me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Because you are the descendant of my most loyal champion and I believe you can save me no matter what!" he exclaimed.

After his last remark he disappeared in a shroud of sand, leaving behind a set of armour and a lance. Each piece of equipment had the words 'Champion of Anubis' etched into them in hieroglyphics. At this point I was so shocked I never thought a god let alone the god of death would ever need my help. I stared at the armour and weapon that just laid in front of me, thinking about what I should do. What am I going to do? Why was it me that was chosen? None of this made sense and I was so confused about it but what did I have to lose… I guess nothing and it may be the only way to get back home.

As the mist started to lift I arose on my feet and looked around, my initial expectations of the new location were correct it was in fact the inside of a pyramid. However it wasn't just a pyramid it was a palace and it had statues of anthropomorphized jackals, I guess its Anubis's palace. I stepped upon the golden floor, I turned and grabbed the equipment then I followed a corridor which only went in one direction. Suddenly the armour disappeared and then appeared on me, I guess I am his champion. A few minutes later after I carried on walking down the hall I saw several jackals wandering around, I followed one as he carried walking down the central corridor.

The small jackal had halted as it neared what looked like a throne room; it turned towards me and suddenly bowed at me as if I was someone of high authority. I carried on walking to the centre of the room, at this point I was being surrounded by more and more jackals however these ones where somewhat anthropomorphized, just like Anubis.

I halted as one jackal suddenly spoke and said…

"is this him?"

"If by him, you mean MY CHAMPION! Then yes he is." Anubis replied as he appeared before me in the throne.

"You can call me by my name Anubis sir." I remarked.

"So be it, Orion my champion." He exclaimed.

"Should I call you Anubis or something different like lord or god?" I asked.

"You may call me that if you wish my loyal champion" he replied.

"Sir. How do you know it's him? How can you be certain?" A servant questioned.

"DARE YOU QUESTION ME? ME ANUBIS! Your master!" Anubis roared.

The jackals now trembling with fear as their god became enraged; they were shaking as they saw Anubis transform the insolent anthropomorphic into a normal jackal. After witnessing such an act amazing power being displayed effortlessly I was speechless, I bowed before him acknowledging him and showing my loyalty.

"My Champion Orion, you have no need to bow to me, please take the seat by my side where you belong & rest for a while. My servants can and will fulfill your every need and desire" he said without any hesitation.

I rose of my knees and edged towards the seat offered to me, I could already feel the jackals eyes fixated on me as I sat in the large golden chair by Anubis's side. As uncomfortable I felt all this time I couldn't not listen to Anubis, I had to follow his orders. I had two servants greet me after I had been seated, a male named Shaino and his wife Aria. Both seemed to be happy I was there and I could feel something about them, they weren't like the other jackals here, they gave off a different feeling to me. Both disappeared when Anubis dismissed all of his servants from the room, he stared at me intently for several seconds and then stood.

"Come Orion, I shall show you to your bed chamber now" He exclaimed powerfully.

I replied quickly. "Yes Sir"

I stood up and followed Anubis, still amazed by his tremendous amount of power, I was watching his every move to see if there was any difference in the way he acted compared to us humans but everything he did was the exact same as we would do it. The only difference was the he had fur, a tail and stood tall on hind legs, whereas we did not, it baffled me at how similar Gods & humans actually were.

"This is your bed chamber now." He spoke whilst turning towards me and pointing across himself to the room on his right.

"Thank you Anubis." I replied as I bowed to him.

"I told you, you don't have to bow to me, anyway I am just across the hall if you need me" He responded as he walked away to his room.

I walked into my room, astonished by the furniture I gazed for minutes into space. When I stopped drifting walked across the room to the king-size bed that had silk linen covering it. It was amazing, the furniture was pure gold and the linen was just as amazing, it was pure silk and the purple colour went so well with the golden colour of the furniture. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head had touched the pillow.

When I awoke I was still wearing the armour from yesterday, it was such an eventful day I could barely stay awake to ponder on what happened. Several servants appeared at the door soon after I woke up, two bowed and the third stepped forward.

"May we enter, Champion?" he spoke.

"Of course you can, and please I'd prefer to be called by my name, Orion." I replied

"Very well sir." he exclaimed.

The other servants stepped forward at the same time, both stared at me intently.

"What may I call you three?" I questioned.

They all replied in turn "I'm Haro." "I'm Milia." "I'm Karo."

"We're triplets, although we don't have much in common." Milia spoke whilst giggling lightly.

"Is there anything you need or want at the moment sir?" Karo asked.

"Not at the moment thank you." I replied smiling at the same time.

"Are all humans so polite like him Haro?" Milia asked her brother whilst tugging on his clothes.

"Milia, I keep telling you I've only met several other humans, I'm not going to know if they are all polite am I? However Orion here seems to be very polite." Haro replied to her.

They disappeared shortly after this and I began to leave my room as well, when suddenly a small jackal had appeared before me.

"Sir Orion, Master Anubis has requested your presence in the throne room." he spoke warily, whilst staring at the floor.

"Thank you little one, you are free to leave." I replied with a smile to comfort him.

I traversed the halls, eventually reaching the throne room. I stood before Anubis; he hesitantly looked at me before he dismissed all his servants. Once they had all left he began to pace in front of his throne.

"There is something important you should know as my champion." he spoke whilst turning to look at me.

"What is it? What should I know?" I interrupted.

"The thing threatening my godship. It is, it's Osiris!" he exclaimed.

"But why is he a threat?" I had spoken with a confused expression.

"If he returns he will surely take back his throne after take my life from me. Returning him to his past glory as the god of death." he revealed to me warily of my response.

I fell to my knees in shock and began to think of what I should do.

"W-why would he kill you? And how is he going to return?" I asked.

"The only reason I am the god of death is because …" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Because of what?" I questioned him.

"BECAUSE I KILLED HIM!" he screamed towards me in anger.

"W-w-why?" I began to ask.

"I had no other choice, it was him or me and in my weakness I took his life" he replied and then disappeared after saying one last thing. "Now you know my shame!"

All I saw was a flash of light and he had gone, I was alone and I couldn't move, I had been so shocked my mind couldn't focus on anything but what I was told. I didn't expect any of this and I had to know more to understand it but I was afraid Anubis would not tell me what else happened and why.

When I could finally move, I returned to my room and pondered countless ideas in my head. I then awoke in the early hours of the morning, I suddenly noticed a tail swaying behind me as I sat up. I jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror in my room and there it was a trail, I had grown A TAIL! After finding it was real I fainted. (There was a loud thud and then everything went black)

When I finally came too, I saw a familiar jackal looking at me intently. It was Milia, she helped me for several minutes, when the room stopped spinning I got up and thanked Milia for her help.

"Feeling better?" Milia asked me.

"Much, thank you for helping me." I exclaimed.

"No problem, I'm glad I was of help to you." she replied with a smile.

"You were very helpful. Milia may I ask you something?" I questioned her.

"Erm ok, I'll see if I can answer you." she said cautiously.

"Do you know why I have a tail?" I asked with hesitation.

"I d-don't… know at all!" she replied quietly.

After that she ran off, I'm sure she was hiding something from me, but I couldn't run after her for now. I hot changed into my clothes after making a hole in them for my new tail. I wandered to the dining hall, food was already set out, so I ate. I couldn't see or even hear a single soul around. When I had finished I walked to the throne room, once again nothing, not a sound.

"Where is EVERYONE?" I shouted into the empty room.


End file.
